


Hush ~ #7

by velcrown



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Yes Sir, ahhhh, amd i do, another ask on tumblr, cause Onodera Ritsu ain’t no punk ass bitch, hoe stands UP for himself, hush child!, i could dream, meetings, onodera not taking Nineveh of that shit, promises of dinner I guess, shutting someone up with a kiss, so in love, very happily at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrown/pseuds/velcrown
Summary: Takano won’t stop pestering Ritsu about dinner in the middle of a meeting. What’s a man to do?





	Hush ~ #7

**Author's Note:**

> anon: could you pretty please do number seven for nostalgia???  
> velcr0wn: #7 ~ …to shut them up.  
> Of course! Had fun writing this! Leave me more suggestions if you wanna! I’m always open!

“...sales of tankōbon in the shoujo and shounen departments have dipped 1.5% to 267.5 billion yen-“

“Come eat dinner with me after this,” Takano whispered.

Ritsu’s flushed in embarrassment, fumbling his hands into a more secure grip on his slacks. “Takano, please don’t talk to me during this presentation.”

Takano pulled his lips up in a snarl and let out a long sigh.

He was quiet for a bit as the sales’ co-director rambled on about the drop in this year’s profits. The drone of the man speaking was soothing to Ritsu, and by soothing, he meant not Takano, therefore soothing in itself. The co-director was hunched over in front of a trifold depicting charts and graphs of something Ritsu didn’t care enough to understand, and too small at that.

The large conference room was packed with employees, at least 200. This mandatory meeting called for all members of the company: sales, editors, artists, and coffee runners alike, no one, or no one’s time, spared. 

Meanwhile, the presenter continued, periodically adjusting his suit collar amidst his facts and figures, oblivious to his audience’s slipping attention. “-anga totaled 270.31 billion yen in the last year and 271.71 billion yen the year before it. This-“

“I don’t even know why we’re here. For fuck’s sake, this is sales.”

Ritsu shot the older man a glare, the “don’t fuck with me” look that Takano had coined in amusement. Masamune lowered his eyebrows in determination. He leaned over more towards Ritsu, crowding the brunette against his chair arms, and spoke quicker, raising his volume with every word. 

“I don’t give a shit about this, I really truly don’t, and I know you don’t either, so-“

“Please, Takano. Please. Shut up-”

“-so, I’m going to invite you again. Come hav-“

“-Takano-“ Ritsu latched onto his boss’ tie in warning. He only leaned in closer. 

“Dinner with-“

“Please, be quie-“

“Me tonigh-“

Takano suddenly found a soft pair of lips planted on his own. Their words both stopped and their attention was subsided. Ritsu gripped the tie in his hands tighter while pressing their lips together harder. ‘Ah, silence,’ Ritsu thought. 

The smaller man, gently detached their mouths from one another slowly, giving his lover’s lips one last graze with his own. The barely there touch was sealed with a quick caress of tongue, courtesy of a certain devious, little brunette. Takano remained frozen, shocked at his lover’s outward display of affection. 

Ritsu positioned himself back into his seat as if he wasn’t just sucking face with his higher ups. He risked a glance over at Takano. Silent, silent, Takano. Finally!

“...he publisher with the highest market share with 14.5% of the overall books sold 178,210,000 books. It’s...”

Takano cleared his throat and slid back into his chair, mouth still parted, eyes glazed over. “Alright, I get it.”

Ritsu mentally preened at his effect on the older male. God, what power!

“We can skip dinner and go straight home.”

Ritsu jerked his head over to meet Masamune’s sated expression, in fabricated opposition. Ritsu wouldn’t mind that, but Takano could never know. 

“Market shares dipped by 0.2 points compared to 2 years ago. This marks another decline in the manga sal...”

Neither man said anything as their hands found each other in a soft embrace. Neither man said anything about the flush in Ritsu’s cheeks or the smirk gracing Takano’s lips. 

Neither man voiced their distaste in the length of the presentation. It seemed like it was never going to end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the read, please consider leaving a comment and a kudo! Leave more suggestions here or on my tumblr @velcr0wn and I’ll get to it happily! :D


End file.
